The Quantitative Biology Facility Core (QBFC) is part of an integrated Facility Core program consisting of hypothesis generating, testing, and translational resources within an Integrated Discovery Pipeline, designed to accelerate and advance innovative ideas from hypothesis to practice. The primary goal of the Quantitative Biology Core (QBFC) is to provide CTEHR investigators and trainees with access to state-of-the-art genomics, bioinformatics, biostatistics and computational biology infrastructure. The QBFC will make a unique contribution to Center member research by facilitating the use of large scale computing capabilities for the building of gene regulatory networks; characterization of environmentally impacted disease states exhibiting dynamic behavior; and prediction of new environmental targets based on analyses of regulatory pathways. By integrating the QBFC data analysis capabilities with the activities of the Advanced Imaging and Targeted Genomics Facility Cores, CTEHR investigators will be able to develop a systems level understanding of complex problems in EHS research. The QBFC will support the CTEHR mission by carrying out the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Provide a wide range of state-of-the-art genomics, biostatistics and bioinformatics resources to address the diverse needs of CTEHR members; Aim 2. Further the educational mission of the CTEHR by providing a robust training (targeted education) and career development program for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty; Aim 3. Develop and implement cutting-edge data integration (integromics) and computational biology applications for CTEHR members. Through expertise and resources made available to Center members in the QBFC, investigators will be able to utilize a full complement of genomic analyses including: non-coding RNAs (microRNA and lncRNA), RNA-Seq, ChIP-Seq, DNA methylation, microarrays, qPCR low-density arrays, single cell transcriptomics, ribosome profiling, and in situ hybridization. Since generation of large, NextGen data sets is becoming a central tool for understanding cellular physiology and response to environmental stressors, the QBFC will play a major role in the ability of CTEHR members to conduct and analyze hypothesis generating, as well as hypothesis testing, EHS research utilizing these large, complex data sets.